


不可调和的过去

by Kizzz



Series: 牢笼 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzz/pseuds/Kizzz
Summary: 与教会反抗势力激战的帝国军设计抓获了新生军首领，皇帝听从谋士的策略，正欲分割教会与新生军，监狱却警铃大响。





	不可调和的过去

屈辱的锁链拴着贝雷斯的手脚。

她还昏迷未醒。夜色渐浓，自狭小囚牢上镶着的破旧之窗，星光从中溢出，涂上她的发梢，将蜷缩的她拥入怀中。

毫无疑问，她被俘虏了。在与女神的敌人战斗之时，前仆后继涌上来的死士，愣是把她回溯时间的能力制住，以冷酷无情著称的皇帝，究竟是如何驱动这些士兵的？但也当然，生而为神之右手的她这时尚未理解。

寂静中，急促的脚步声叫醒了她，随着骤然亮起的烛火，与那一抹难以忘怀的鲜红——是皇帝陛下到来了。

“老师……”

身披鲜红披风的皇帝，尽管已征战多年，仍然没有改变当时的称呼。

这也是当然，那轻松吵闹的学生时代，和这在漆黑囚牢点亮的烛火一般耀眼。

那么，为什么要将这烛火熄灭呢？

艾黛尔贾特细细端详起老师无力张开的手。

比重逢更幸运的是老师没有将手握拳，所以她能看见手指末端生出的茧——或者说被她所杀的部下。没有洗干净的血在指甲缝中干涸。

视线挪上发梢。青色的发丝，是女神的颜色。

蕾雅、西提司、芙莲……不难想象这发色代表着什么。大司教、司教辅佐,全都是女神的眷属。老师为什么会这样，稍一思索便能得出结论——老师也是牺牲品。

和自己一样、和莉丝缇亚一样，被纹章玩弄了人生。

伴随着一阵呜咽，沉眠的女神苏醒了。

明明已自昏迷中醒来，却一句话都没有说。或者她先体会到了锁链的沉重，所以明白了自己的处境吧。

见自己想要谈话的对象醒来，艾黛尔贾特开口了。

“好久不见，老师”

“我说过，不择手段拉拢你，那么……做出选择吧”

虽然说出了这样的台词，但从那垂下的眉毛就可以看出来了，她心知这个回答不会如她所期望的一样，但她还是怀抱着微弱的希望开口了。

而结果也如她所料。

但一切已经无法回头了。

贝雷丝走向帝国的路，早就一开始就被摧毁了。自那位身份不明的女刺客杀了父亲开始，这条路就开始崩坏，而杀害了她的学生，毅然决绝地走在这染血道路的艾尔，艾黛尔贾特——从一开始就失去了她的老师。

她称呼他们为“必然的牺牲”。

艾黛尔贾特或许早就意识到了这样的结局也说不定。既然走向了不同的道路，相杀也是迟早的事情。如果在这里放弃，因为心怀不忍而放弃，难以回报那些为了自己的理想而死的将士，也无颜面对那些为了自己献出生命的士兵。

必须向前走，为了已经流下的鲜血与未流的鲜血。

但她心知说再多也是无用，两人都失去了东西。花言巧语无法还给她亲人朋友，也无法使她倒戈相向。

于是好笑地，这皇帝，慌不择路，像是过街老鼠一样逃跑了。

真不像是皇帝。这想法在贝雷丝心中闪过，随即她察看身处的环境。

铁铸的监牢，边上铺着明显有人整理过的床铺，这种凌乱的地方居然没有老鼠，贝雷丝觉得些许惊奇。

她试着制造火焰或者是雷鸣，但不知是缠在手脚上的锁链还是这监牢的缘故，魔力无法凝聚，当然也无法破坏这牢笼。

锁在四肢的锁链不知是何质地，做出任何举动都会叮当响个不停，应该是为了防止她逃跑而加上的措施吧。艾黛尔贾特在以前做事就很周全，她忠实的部下——修伯特，更是一副誓为主君扫清所有障碍的样子。在毫无武器又没法释放魔法的情况下，想要逃跑根本是笑话。

更夸张地联想，抓走自己是修伯特出的主意，他一向都对自己除之而后快。

“是我干的。”

自阴暗的角落现出身影，帝国军事修伯特承认了自己的阴谋。

对这个臣子，皇帝总有种力不从心的头痛。总是自顾自地干一些认为对帝国有利的事情，让人生气的是他永远是对的。他所做的事情确实地稳固了帝国，也让她少沾染许多不必要的鲜血。

尽管手段不让人喜欢就是了。

“把老师囚禁在这里，又有什么意义呢？”

“我也想把这个污点抹除……但如果杀了她您会大闹一场吧，况且她也还有用处。”

艾黛尔贾特明显皱了眉，而忠实的仆从也决不会疏忽，不再多言，讲述起他的计划。

由贝雷丝领导的新生军，以加尔古·玛库为根据地，逐渐与帝国对抗，而从不断增加的兵力损失来看，他们的努力卓有成效。

而一直对贝雷丝念念不忘的皇帝，三番四次想将她拉拢为己方，却平白增添了损失。不管是所向披靡的将领，或是悄然无声的刺客，总是能神不知鬼不觉地失败——大多数人都无法避免的陷阱，贝雷丝却好像早就知晓一般，轻松越过。略一思索，其实更早之前，在他们相遇之时，贝雷丝就显现了这个能力。

不得不怀疑其中是否有一种更为神秘的力量在引导这一切。

“那位所拥有的，大概是预知或者时间回溯的能力。我从文献中、以及让人调查的结果。如果那位不是夜观天象占卜未来的话，那可能是女神的力量。”

艾黛尔贾特努力保持着她高贵又优雅的笑容，但还是不免从耸动的眉间传出一丝吃惊。

原来已经被侵蚀到这个程度了，本以为老师和自己也是类似的经历，但看来老师所经历的改造更为庞大——至少她不止是拥有和自己相同的纹章那么简单。纹章……到底还要残害多少人生才罢休。

但是老师不是会被拷问、用威逼利诱就倒戈的人，如果这样做就能拉拢她，怎么会到如今这个田地？

“陛下，您不必拉拢她。”

这向来对贝雷丝看不顺眼的军师看出了皇帝的苦恼，胸有成竹地提出了建议。

“只要让她明白自己的出身，就算不加入我军，也不会再协助教会了。

如果我的猜想没错。”

正当皇帝打算追问——显然这位皇帝不懂得如何对一位阶下囚倾诉理想才能使对方改变立场，警铃大响，她特别嘱咐下属以不同的韵律报告贝雷丝的动向，而这警铃也不被期望地被敲响了。


End file.
